


Five Word Promise

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, M/M, Season Finale, finale coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Yet another finale fix it because that was... yeah.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Five Word Promise

* * *

Steve tapped his fingers against the neck of his beer bottle as he stared at Danny from a safe distance. There was a knot in his stomach that he couldn’t shift. He sipped his beer to loosen it. This was going to suck.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Danny took the beer from Steve’s hand before Steve could sit in the chair beside him. There was a heavy silence between them for a moment before Steve sighed.

"How you feeling?"

Danny pondered the question for a moment before deciding, "Depressed."

Steve's heart beat faster. That wasn’t what he was hoping to hear. "Depressed? Why you depressed?"

"You know that lady, the nice nurse at the hospital? She was bringing me those red Jell-Os with the whipped cream on top?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss her. She was very nice to me."

Steve bit back a laugh. The relief in him eased the knot slightly. "Yeah, can I give you a word of advice? Don't mistake a caregiver for someone who cares. She was getting paid to be nice to you."

"Oh, really? You know, jealousy is not, uh, pretty on you," Danny teased.

Steve let out a slight laugh but he didn’t have a response. The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, just weighted. There was an elephant between them. Danny drew in a long breath before addressing it.

"You all packed?"

Steve glanced his way but Danny didn't meet his eye. He didn't have the words to answer and he didn't need them. Danny knew him better than that

"I'm gonna just way this one more time..." he began slowly. Steve glanced over cautiously. For a fleeting moment he hoped Danny was about to convince him to stay. _"This_ is Hawaii. There's beautiful beaches all over the place. Plenty of sand. You can clear your head here. It's a beautiful place. You know what I mean?"

Steve stared at him for a moment. "Who are you, man?"

"Hmm?"

"Ten years ago, you came out here, you hated this place."

"I don't know, man. I blame you. I blame you for a lot of things. By the way, I don't know why you didn't keep some of that money that Doris left for you. You could fly first class like a gentleman."

"First cl - I don't need to fly first class. I just need, you know, I just got to... get on a plane..."

"What exactly is it that you're looking for?"

Steve’s mouth moved to answer before he even had one. He hung his head slightly as he tried to find one that might satiate them both. "Peace. I mean, look at... It was my father that brought me back here... and that kept me here. I mean, he's the reason I stayed here. I-I just had to figure out what it was that he was investigating and then I... then I learned that he actually knew my mother was still alive, and, uh..."

"So now what? You're gonna-you're gonna walk the earth like the dude from Kung Fu, searching for answers? What-what are you gonna do?" Danny shrugged.

"Something like that."

Danny tutted. He clearly didn't like that. It amused Steve.

"I'm kidding Danny!" Steve smirked, "I just need a break. I'll be back soon."

"Oh yeah because everyone who's coming back soon buys a one way ticket right?" Danny scoffed.

"It's gonna be okay, man. You know that, right?" Steve said.

"You know, it doesn't feel like it's gonna be okay. It feels like... my main dude is leaving me!" Danny complained.

"That's not what's happening. It's not goodbye. Not forever," Steve promised

Danny frowned, "Better not be a forever goodbye. Why would you say that?"

"You got a phone, right? Come on. Come here."

"Gonna make me get up?"

"Yeah, get up. Come on."

"All right."

Steve was gentler with Danny than usual because he couldn’t fully stand alone. But because of that Danny ended up nuzzling against Steve's neck. Steve let his hug linger for as long as possible. It was Danny who let go first, but Steve's hand stayed on his shoulder.

"Hey. I love you, man," Steve said.

It slipped out easily but he meant it every time. Those three little words always came easiest when they were for Danny.

"Love you too. Behave yourself, okay?" Danny warned.

"Don't I always?" Steve winked.

Danny snickered again, "and don't make me come looking for you."

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but then he chose not to. To react would be to dismiss that as an option. He wouldn't dare. Danny always came to find him in the end.

As he made his way inside to collect his case before heading out, Eddie trotted after him. He tried circling Steve's legs to trip him up, as though that would get him to stay. Eddie had lost enough owners to know what it looked like when one was leaving him. Steve knelt down to scratch his ears and Eddie licked his nose and whined, imploring him to stay.

"I got a couple things to tell you. The first one is I love you and I'm gonna miss you, okay? Second one is... look after Danno. He's gonna need you. I'll be back soon buddy."

Eddie whimpered again and pawed at his leg. Steve pressed a kiss into the dogs head and rubbed it away as he climbed back to his feet. He took the handle of his suitcase and headed for the door.

...

Steve placed an envelope on the governor's desk before taking a seat across from him. The governor's eyes moved from the envelope to the man who put it there. They both knew what it said. But they both had a role to play.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

The governor arched an eyebrow. Steve stretched his legs out in front of him and placed his hands on his stomach. He was fine to wait. The governor hummed. He picked up the envelope and removed the letter inside. Steve's eyes traced the paper. He had made up his mind already, but if doubts were to get the better of him, they would have to now. This was the last opportunity he had to back out...

The governors eyes flicked accusingly up onto Steve again. "You’re leaving?"

Steve sat up again. "I'm taking a step back. This is my notice, not my resignation. I'll stay on to ensure Detective Rey is fully trained, able, and comfortable to take on a higher level of responsibility before I leave Five-O fully under the control of her and Detective William."

"Detective Rey?" He governor repeated as he placed the letter down and his hands on top of it. "She's who you've chosen to take over? Not Detective Reigns?"

"She has seniority. More than that she has the mind for it. Ambition. Drive. A solid sense of justice. She had dedicated herself to her team and it's only right she take control after me."

"The team accepts that too?"

"Officer Grover has been training Tani to take over from the moment he met her, more or less. He doesn't want the responsibility, given his personal situation."

"You can say he wants to retire to his family alive Commander, I know his position," the governor assured him.

Lou made his opinions very clear, no matter who they were talking to. He fully intended to go home alive and unharmed at the end of his career. He didn't care who knew it.

"I take it Williams is in the same boat?" The governor asker.

Steve arched an eyebrow, "Detective Williams?"

"Obviously he also wishes to retire to his family alive. As I understand it he's on leave at the moment? He was injured on duty?"

"He..." Steve did his best to ignore the stab of guilt in his stomach that came every time he thought of the cause of Danny's latest near death experience. "yes. More or less. The reports are on your desk."

"I'll be sure to read them."

Ultimately that was it. All it took was one conversation. When Steve left this room he would no longer be a full member of Five-O. He certainly wouldn't be their commander. So the Governor wanted to give him one last chance to opt out.

"Are you sure about this Commander? It's a big decision."

Steve hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "One I haven’t made lightly. I need time away from work, to know what else is out there."

The governor bristled slightly, before inclining his head in agreement, "I understand. What will you do now?"

Steve drew in a deep breath, like he hadn’t thought about it, although he had thought of little else for days now. "I'm going on vacation. A real one. I haven’t had one since I was fourteen. It would be nice to visit the places I've been through before and actually get to see what I’ve been missing."

The governor gave a small smile, "Sounds lovely."

He rose from his seat and smoothed his jacket. Instinctively Steve rose to stand with him. The governor held out a hand for him to shake.

"On behalf of Hawaii, I thank you for your time and service Commander. We are all indebted to your leadership."

It wasn’t the first time that Steve had heard someone thank him for his service. It wouldn't be the last. But it was the first time he was truly able to go anywhere and do anything he wanted afterwards. There was no set plan after this. No one to answer to, except many Danny. The idea was slightly daunting. He shook the governor's hand without a word, and the governor chuckled.

"Y’know, despite all the paperwork you bring in and all the headaches you cause, and believe me there are a _lot_ of headaches, I think I'll miss you McGarrett."

Steve smirked back. "Mahalo."

....

Airports meant nothing to Steve but loss. He had never been to one outside of a case that hadn't been because someone he loved was leaving him or him leaving them. It started with Mary, but it snowballed from there. Hell, Catherine hadn't even waited till the airport, she left him on the runway. That was another military flight though. It didn’t have windows like this one.

As he gazed out of the window at the jet engines hanging from the wing, it struck him. He hadn't flown commercial without Danny in nearly thirty years. With that thought in mind, the empty seat next to him felt even emptier.

"Sorry, excuse me, I just gotta- thanks."

Steve frowned. He had to be imagining that. It couldn’t really be his voice. Still he craned his neck to try and see down the aisle just in case. His heart missed a beat when a familiar face came hobbling down to grin at him.

"Danny?" Steve breathed.

"Well gimme a hand would ya, I’ve got a bum leg, I need help," Danny grinned.

Steve blinked in amazement but reacted obediently. He stood up and shuffled over to take Danny's bag from him. Danny took the opportunity to sit down with a grunt. His leg was killing him now, but it was worth it for the look of bewilderment on his partner's face. Steve stowed Danny's bag beside his and leaned on his chair to frown at him.

"What- what are you doing here? You’re meant to be healing," he said.

"I am healing!" Danny argued, "I can heal anywhere. I’m here for a little R & R. Are you just gonna stand there the whole flight? I don’t think the flight attendants will let y’know, this isn’t a military flight."

Steve's mind was running on overload just because Danny was there. He didn’t even argue. He just shuffled past as carefully as he could, making sure he didn't so much as brush Danny's bad leg. Once Steve was safely trapped in the window seat and unable to walk away from Danny again, Danny's shoulders eased. He grinned at Steve.

"Y’know I'm so glad you chose the mainland, I was worried I was gonna have to get another passport, all that paperwork and faff- I just left that, I don’t want to deal with more."

"You left that? What'd- what'd you mean you left it?"

"What I gotta spell it out for you? You're meant to be a Detective- well, a former detective now, I guess, but still."

Danny was still snickering as he watched Steve. Steve's face scrunched as he ran through the implications in his head. It amused him to see the way the cogs whirled in his partners mind before finally drawing the obvious conclusion.

"You left Five-O?" Steve accused.

Danny beamed, "Bingo!"

Steve's face fell, "Oh Danny - Danny, no-"

Danny cut him off before he could continue, "The team can stand on their own two feet, and we're still on call to help train them up to get there. I've had enough of being kidnapped and tortured, I'm done. I've got six month leave because of my injuries, I've got you to make sure I do my physical therapy, I've got Rachel looking after the kids - tack on training to the desk duty I'll be on when I get back to work anyway and no one will even notice me fade into the background. It's all good. I’m glad to be out!"

Danny's hands waved across his lap like he was drawing a line under the whole thing. Steve continued to stare at him, waiting for his opportunity to protest.

"But... but it's your job! You love being a cop, you haven't got anything else to make money now, you cant give up your job Danno!" He urged.

"You really don’t get it do you, you goof?" Danny snorted.

Steve scowled. He hated feeling like he was missing something. "Get... get what? You need that job, Grace is at college- _Charlie-"_

"Back in our restaurant, when you said you couldn't hack giving up the force, remember what I said?"

Steve's face twisted. They had been preparing that restaurant for what felt like a decade. Long days at work were followed by long nights there and he could hardly separate conversations by location. Especially conversation with Danny. He was always there. By Steve's side no matter what. Trying to pick out one conversation in all that time was like looking for a pin in a pile of nails.

Eventually Danny took pity on him. He placed his hand on top of Steve's to draw his attention back to this conversation, now.

"If you’re out, I'm out."

It was a simple sentence. A five word promise. Danny stated them like they were the most obvious thing in the world. Danny, who took three week to decide what shade of blue to paint his bedroom walls and had a full on argument with Steve about the font for their menu that still wasn’t settle to this day, had made a snap decision for Steve. One he didn't regret at all. And Steve's eyes widened in alarm.

"You didn't mean-" he began.

"You're leaving Five-O, I'm coming too. We're a package deal," Danny said, firmly.

"Danny you need that money - wait... Then what was all that about feeling like I was leaving you?! Were you playing me?!" Steve cried.

Danny reeled back in offence, "What?! No! I meant it. The moment you walked out the door I decided I couldn’t let you go alone. I mean, the last ten years I've known you, not _once_ have you made an intelligent decision-"

"Oh I haven't? What about picking you for a partner?" Steve challenged.

Danny scoffed, "Alright, _one_ good decision over ten years. Good for you anyway, not me. Who would even want me as their partner now, after ten years with you huh? There’s a reputation now, expectation, and how am I meant to trust that they can keep up? Nah. I’m better off sticking with the devil I know."

Steve was still bewildered by the whole thing and everything that Danny was sacrificing for him, but he couldn’t help snorting. Danny grinned at the sound. At least it wasn’t another protest.

"I'm a devil huh?" Steve smirked.

"Yep," Danny grinned, firmly. "And I'm the angel on your shoulder stopping you from doing something stupid like, like, uh, like jumping off a bridge onto a moving truck or getting shot to the liver while flying a plane or something."

Steve chuckled. He bit his lip uncertainly. On the one hand he was delighted that Danny was here. Without him it felt like Steve was missing a limb. But Steve was well aware of what little Danny had, and how much his family needed. He didn't want them to suffer for this.

"Danny... Danny are you sure about this? Are you sure you can give that all up? Don't the kids need you to stay?" Steve asked uncertainly.

Danny laid his head back against his head and rolled it to look at Steve. "You need me. You do. And like it or not you're stuck with me, so get used to it, I'm not going anywhere."

And that really was that. Danny had been by Steve's side for ten years. Through the lowest points both of them had ever faced, and through the fleeting joys that made them dare to think that life was really going their way for once. Even Daiyu Mei knew Danny was the most important person in Steve's life. He was a fool to think he would stay behind now.

"Thanks Danny. I’m really glad you’re here."

Steve dared to wrap his hand around Danny's and link their fingers. Danny smiled and squeezed his hand back in agreement.

"Me too."

Steve's insides warmed to melting point. His eyes stayed on Danny as he lifted both of their hands to gently brush a kiss onto his knuckles. Danny’s smile grew. Their silent conversation had shifted, but the answer was still the same.

"Me too."

Steve's grin was so dazzlingly wide that his cheeks actually hurt. He didn't care. He had never been happier. Danny licked his lips as he glanced away. He couldn't look Steve in the eyes anymore but he also couldn't hide the way his cheeks flushed either. He cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"I'm still bummed you got rid of that money. We could be up there right now, getting hot towels and fuzzy slippers and free champagne, like -"

"Gentlemen?" Steve offered as his arm crept across Danny's shoulders.

Danny shifted so that Steve could wrap his arm around him easier. "Exactly! Instead we're back here in business class, and I haven't even got a drink."

"Then order a drink!" Steve laughed.

Danny shook his head, "I don't want a drink, I'm just saying-"

"Why are you complaining if you don’t even want a drink huh?!" Steve laughed again.

"I'm just saying if we were in first, we'd have champagne, but we're not and we don't okay? We're not and we don't, that's all."

"Is it too late to throw you out of the plane?"

"What, you wanna break the other leg now too?"

"I'll break the other leg, your arm, your neck- anything I can get!"

"That's great, that's nice, what happened to I’m glad you’re here?"

"You opened your mouth."

"Wow. Wow."

Danny played offended very well but Steve knew it was all an act. He hadn’t even tried to pull away from where Steve had tugged him against his chest. If that wasn't enough, his hand was still resting on Steve's knee. Steve smiled down at Danny affectionately. Danny glanced over, and mirrored his smile. That was all Steve needed.

He closed the small gap between them. The move happened as naturally as all the others. It was a small and innocent peck of affection on Danny's lips. Like they had been kissing for years. Although the dazzling smile that it won from Danny made Steve want to do it again. Two kisses later Danny's cheeks were so flushed that Steve could feel the warmth radiating from him. Danny laid his head against Steve's shoulder instead.

"You are going to love New Jersey by the way, it's amazing, they've got pizza there that will blow your mind! Its the pipes ysee, there's this layer of rust to them that gets in the water - why are - why are you laughing? What’s so funny? I’m trying to tell you about how you'll like my home town and that's funny to you huh? You’re a jerk, y’know that?"

Steve just cuddled him closer. He heard a half amused, half impatient huff muffled by his own chest. Danny didn't try to get away though. He liked the way Steve clung to him. He was like his own personal security blanket. Danny shifted to make himself more comfortable before allowing Steve to cuddle him close again. The amount of effort getting here had taken on his already aching body had exhausted him, so with Steve cradling him like that it was hard to keep his eyes open. The last thing he grumbled as he closed his eyes won a soft, affectionate chuckle from his partner.

"Goof."


End file.
